Their Daughter
by WalkingOnThinIce
Summary: Ten year old, Elizabeth Evans, has always loved the Harry Potter books and, for as long as she can remember, wanted to be a wizard. Then, on her eleventh birthday she learns the truth about the books, her family, and most importantly herself.
1. Prologue

A/N Hey! It's my very first time to ever write a fanfiction here on . I truly hope you'll like this story.

Disclaimer: Well, I did _not _write the Harry Potter series, that honour goes to J.K. Rowling, but if I had I would put Harry and Hermione together. I am, and probbaly always will be, a Harmonian. (Much to some people's dismay)

Prologue:

Finally, the battle was won and the wizarding world could live in peace after years of living in fear. The dark lord, Tom Riddle, a.k.a Voldemort, was dead. Gone. Leaving every one at peace. Well, mostly everyone.

Seventeen year old Harry Potter had been contemplating on how he should propose. He'd always wanted to have a family and a normal life, and, now that Voldemort had been defeated he could get it. He was pacing around the Burrow babbling nervously much to the dismay of his best friend, Ronald Weasley.

Ron sat on the couch rolling his eyes every now and then at Harry's babbling. The stupid git just _had _to get _over _it. The girl was going to say yes even if Harry decided to propose to her at a cemetery for Godric's sakes! _Everyone _knew _that. _Well, everyone except the Boy-Who-Lived- And-Won.

Finally after an hour of listening to Harry's voice, Ron decided to take action. He sighed and stood up right in front of Harry blocking his way.

"Ron," Harry whined, "you're in the middle of my pacing zone."

Ron glared at him, crossed his arms, and retorted, "Well you, mate, are at the end of my patience."

Harry snorted, "Oh please, Ron! You're the most impatient person I know. As if you have patience."

Ron rolled his eyes, took him by the shoulders, and started shouting, "Oh c'mon mate! I know you're afraid of proposing to her but it can't be that bloody bad!"

Suddenly a feminine voice spoke up, "What can't be that bloody bad?"

The two boys looked up and saw a beautiful red headed girl. It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. Ron snorted, "Well you see, dear sister, Mr. Potter here is afraid to propose."

Ginny's eyes light up as she ran to hug Harry. She immediately started squealing, "Oh Harry! That's fantastic! I've got to start planning the wedding. The dresses, the invitations, the place, the…" She sighed dreamily, "Oh Hermione's going to be so happy!" And, with that Ginny started Hermione's wedding plans.

End of Prologue

A/N Yes, yes, it's very short but it _is _only the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of the characters and places from this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot and writing is all mine. Actually…I put a tiny bit of Deathly Hallows epilogue in it and the Hogwarts letter, so that belongs to J.K. Rowling too.

Chapter 1:

In an average sized house, in Surrey, England, at about eleven p.m., Elizabeth Evans clutched the last book to the Harry Potter series with tears in her eyes as she read the final lines. _'He lowered his hand absent-mindedly and touched his scar on his forehead. "I know he will." The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well'._

She closed the book and held it against her chest. _Such an amazing ending, _she thought blissfully._ " '_All was well_' _" she quoted in a whisper.

Thinking about all the Harry Potter books she had read, Elizabeth soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her birthday, the wizard world, and, yes, Harry Potter.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up to a bright dazzling light shining in her eyes. "Ahh!" she cried out, pulling the covers over herself. But it was no use. Just as he pulled the covers over her, her father pulled it away. Grumbling she slowly opened her eyes seeing her dad's green eyes pouring into her own. He grinned at her and kissed her forehead, "Morning Elizabeth! Happy birthday!"

Right when her father said those words, her mother and brother came in with chocolate chip pancakes with eleven candles on them. Then, to her surprise, they all started singing the "Happy Birthday to You" song, in a terrible, out of pitched tune.

Elizabeth blushed at how bad they sounded. She was the singer in the family and was used to singing for them, not the opposite. Her mum placed the plate of pancakes on her lap on the final "Happy birthday to you", hugged her, then kissed her cheek.

Mrs. Evans pulled away and went over to her husband hugging him with tears in her eyes. Her little girl was growing up, and, growing up much to fast for her liking. Mr. Evans chuckled at his wife's reaction then turned to his daughter and exclaimed, "Go on! Make a wish!"

The proud parents and even prouder little brother, watched as Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment then opened the and blew out her birthday pancake candles. Trevor, who'd just turned nine started bouncing up and down excitedly saying, "What you wish for?"

Elizabeth giggled and hugged her little brother and whispered in his ear, "Can't tell. It's a secret." At the remark Trevor pouted but the started to grin wildly.

He grabbed his sister's hand then pulled her off the bed leading her towards the living room. Elizabeth was surprised but followed her brother laughing, anyways. Trevor looked at her, "All your present are in there! Go on open them!"

Elizabeth looked into the living room surprised to see the mountain of birthday gifts. She smiled wide as she walked around the living room looking at all her gifts. She noticed a small gift wrapped messily in blue wrapping paper immediately knowing it was Trevor's. Picking it up delicately, she heard Trevor 'whisper'- shout, "Mum! Dad! She's opening the one I gave her!"

Clearly hearing the happiness in her voice, she immediately opened it to find a hand made beaded bracelet saying her name. Touched by her brother's thoughtfulness she ran across the room and hugged him fiercely.

Trevor let out a groan as his sister hugged him. He was glad she liked his present, but, this mushy girly stuff as not for him. And yet, on the inside he felt pride. Pride, for his sister opened his gift first. Pride, for the fact that her hugging him was because she loved the gift. Ah well, his sister may be mushy but she's a girl nonetheless, and he was going to just have to accept that.

Mrs. Evans stood at the entrance to the living room and smiled at the interaction between Elizabeth and her brother. It was sweet. Trevor had worked hard on the bracelet, shopping with her just to find the perfect colours, perfect beads, perfect string. Last night, he'd told her that he was scared that she would not have liked his present. But, today, anyone could clearly see, that Elizabeth _loved _it.

Mrs. Evans jumped slightly feeling two arms slip onto her waist. She shot a cross look at her husband but fell deep into his eyes. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her waist, saying, "Sorry 'bout that, love. Didn't mean to scare you."

She laughed, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and replied, "No harm done." His lips curved into a smirk and he whispered in her ear, "What kind of kiss was that? Not even getting me the chance to kiss back." Giggling, she smashed her lips onto his, this time, letting him kiss back.

"Ewwww!" they heard two voice chorus. Quickly, pulling away from each other, they stared at the stern and disgusted faces of their children.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust but personally thought it was kind of cute. "Mum! Dad!" she cried, "Did you really _have_ to snog on my birthday?" Trevor snickered at his sister's remark and the red faces of their parents.

Suddenly, the moment was ruined by a little brown owl flying into the room, carrying a letter. He flew over Elizabeth's parents' and brother's heads and dropped the letter in front of her. "What the-?" She crouched down and took the letter delicately in her hands. On the front of the envelope lay an emblem with four animals on it with the letter H in the middle. There was also a phrase. She stared at it and read aloud, "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

Trevor gave his sister a weird look while his parents breath sped up and their faces turned pale. Mr. Evans finally cleared his throat and said shakily, "W-why don't y-you open it sw-sweetheart?"

Elizabeth gave her father a weird look but opened it anyways. She narrowed her eyes and read the first words out loud, " 'Dear Ms. Elizabeth POTTER?' " She re-read it then shot a glare at her dad. "Care to explain father?" she asked bitterly. Mr. Evans, well Mr. Potter, sighed but mumbled, "Continued reading Elizabeth."

Elizabeth cleared her throat and started to re-read, " 'Dear Ms. Elizabeth Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first. Yours sincerely, Minerva MCGONALL, HEAD MISTRESS!' " Elizabeth stared at the letter with her mouth open and Trevor had the same expression.

Mrs. Potter looked at her children and said, "Please! Your father and I can explain!"

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I _cannot_ believe so many of you guys like this story! Way to boost up a girl's ego!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, but, we already knew that.

Chapter 2:

Elizabeth Evans - or was it _Potter _now - crossed her arms of her chest. She was very upset. "Alright _mum," _she started, "if that is even what I should be calling you, explain."

Mrs. Potter pursed her lips and motioned for them to sit on the couch. They all complied and sat down. "Alright, well…" she sighed and looked at her husband for guidance. Mr. Potter sighed and looked straight into his daughter's eyes.

"Elizabeth," he started, "we are not ordinary people-"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Psssh, I _think _I can see that."

Mrs. Potter scolded her daughter, "Elizabeth have some respect. And _do _be silent, if you want to know the truth."

Mr. Potter cleared his throat and continued, "Your mum and I were students at Hogwarts once and we were wizards." He paused thinking of things to say and what order to say them in. He hesitated before her spoke again. "The books of H-Harry P-Potter are true - well mostly true anyways."

Elizabeth's eyebrows raise and she cautiously ask, "So…since Harry Potter books are somewhat true…there was such thing as Harry Potter?" When her parents nodded she continued. "How about Voldemort?"

"Yes." they answered.

"Hogwarts and Beauxbatons?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"Quidditch?" Trevor asked.

"Yes."

Elizabeth looked at her brother and raised an eyebrow. He gave her a sheepish grin and said, "You seemed to like the books so much, I thought I should read it. Plus, Quidditch sounds fun!"

Mr. Potter chuckled at his wife's fearful expression only to have her glare at him. "But Quidditch is dangerous!" she cried

Elizabeth stared at her mum, "Okay…I have a few more questions…."

"Go on…" she pressed.

Taking a deep breath in she asked her question, "Am I related to Harry Potter in some way?"

Her father nodded and replied with a solemn, "Yes."

Elizabeth stared at her father's features and decided to take a leap of faith, "Are you Albus Severus Potter?"

Her father turned red and shouted, "OF COURSE NOT!"

Trevor and his sister recoiled, they have never, _ever, _seen their father shout. Mrs. Potter stroked her husband's arm gently and whispered, "I think you should take the glamour charm off."

Mr. Potter sighed and did as was asked, visibly showing a lighting bolt scar of his forehead.

Elizabeth gasps as Trevor jumped up and shouted, " Bloody hell! My dad's Harry Potter!"

Harry hung his head down as his wife scowled at his son saying, "Language, young man!"

At lost for words, Elizabeth started to tear up, "B-but what bout Albus…an-and the book never said anything about a daughter named Elizabeth… O-or…" she turned to her mother, "Isn't your hair supposed to be red?"

Mrs. Potter cleared her throat and replied, "Darling… Harry Potter never actually married Ginny Weasley…"

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, "Then who did he marry?"

Her mother cleared her throat and pulled her hair out of the tidy bun, letting beautiful, long, curly. brown hair flow down her shoulders. She daughter gasped as she continued, "He married me, Hermione Jane Potter."

Harry kept his head down, afraid to see the accusing look in his daughter's eyes. She would never understand why he kept her from her heritage or the wizarding world. Well, that was what he thought.

Elizabeth turned to her dad and said softly, tears threatening to fall down, "Why'd you keep this from me?" When he didn't answer she continued on, "Ever since I started to read the Harry Potter series, you were my greatest hero…why didn't you tell me most of it wasn't true? Why did you keep me from… what I am?"

Guilt surged through Harry and Hermione as Trevor let out a whimper. "Mummy, daddy…" he started, "Why'd you lie to us and say we were Evans?"

Hermione scooped her son into her arms, hugging him tight, feeling worse and worse. Harry and her knew this day would come but they were completely unprepared for it.

Harry sighed and leaned back, and said softly, "All my life, I've had people judge me from my reputation as The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Boy-Who-Won. I wanted you and Trevor to have a normal _non-_famous Muggle life instead of a life as a witch and wizard who's parents defeated the Dark Lord." He paused and opened his arms for his daughter, she happily snuggled into her daddy's arms, making her feel like a little girl again. "I love you, and I hope you understand."

Elizabeth looked at Trevor and they shared a short nod. Trevor hugged his mom and mumbled, "I love you mum…" as Elizabeth did the same to her dad.

End of Chapter 2

A/N I hope you liked it. Hope it's not too short either.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I'm so sorry I took so long! It's just I have to balance schoolwork, extra curricular, family, friends, and writing. It actually is really difficult.

And sorry I skipped a lot of time since the second chapter but I didn't know what to put in between. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3:

This was it, it was September 1, and the Potters were finally going back to the Wizarding world. Well, at least Harry and Hermione was. Elizabeth and Trevor were completely new to this. Not just the magic. The fame. The fortune. For their whole lives until about two months ago, they only knew about their humble Muggle life, and boy, did they miss it.

_Now I understand what daddy meant, _Elizabeth thought as a swarm of reporters crowded them on Platform 9 ¾. They were shouting so loud and so _much _that she thought her ear drums were about to burst. Trying to buzz out the noise she held her mum's hand tighter and dug her face into her dad's side closing her eyes.

She never knew how much she just despised reporters until a month ago when her family and her were shopping in Diagon Alley for her school supplies.

_Elizabeth and Trevor were still in a state of shock when they went to Diagon Alley. There were crowds of people in different colours of robes going to different shops. Trevor was most excited by the broom shop they passed by which held a display of a Firebolt X1000. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was just in awe of _everything. _Not anything she had read in the books would have prepared her for the real Wizarding world._

_It was then, as the small family calmly walked around Diagon Alley towards Ollivander's shop, had a swarm of reporters surrounded them, catching them all by surprise. The crowd of people around, let the family lose their grips of each others hands, making them all move in separate directions._

_Hermione was in turmoil, as would any other mother be, as she lost grip and sight of her children. Harry was furious as the reporters already ruining his private life again, while he tried to have a family day with his children and wife. Trevor was in tears and full out crying for his mother as he got pushed back and had questions screamed at his face. And Elizabeth? She was pissed. Her father always joked that she had her mother temper and she knew she did. Anyways, she had every right to be angry right now anyways. Elizabeth wanted to scream at the reporters, and, she was going to do just that._

_As Elizabeth was about to let out a ear piercing scream, two men and one woman pushed the reporters out of the way - with a wand, Elizabeth assumed, since they didn't lay a single finger on them- clearing a path for the family of four. Elizabeth finally saw her parents and ran to hug them. She heard a sniffle and turned her head to see her brother's red, puffy eyes. Her gaze softened and she let go of her parents to hug her brother._

_Harry immediately started to feel more relaxed when he held Hermione, Elizabeth, and Trevor in his arms. But, his relaxed state was short lived and he started to feel guilt and anger. Guilt because he couldn't protect his family from what had just happened. Anger towards the bloody reporters for ruining the day. It was bad enough, that almost everyone in Diagon Alley was staring at him and his family, contemplating whether or not to approach them. Now, there were dozens of reporters harassing his family, the most precious people in the world to him. He gave a curt nod to the three people who had helped them out and quickly lead his family away._

Elizabeth shivered at the memory, she'd never seen her father so emotionally detached. It hurt seeing someone she loved in such a state, but, she wasn't going to let some bloody reporters ruin her first time on the Hogwarts express.

Distracted, Elizabeth hadn't noticed a giant man approach them - and reporters starting to go away - until he started talking. "Well, isn't this typical?" a loud booming voice asked, snapping Elizabeth out of her stupor. Since she was looking down, all she saw was huge feet, bigger than her father's. Her eyes roamed from his giant feet to his amazingly tall built. Immediately, Elizabeth knew who it was and smiled.

The giant man smiled down at her and did a double take, "Well, blimey. She looks just like you 'ermione. Except for the eyes and 'air. That's all 'arry." The giant man laughed and his eyes wandered to Trevor who was hiding shyly, behind his mother's leg. He crouched up to Trevor's height - or tried to at least - and said, "Now you, my boy, look just like yer father. Except the eyes, that's yer mum's. What's yer name?"

Trevor blushed a bright red and mumbled, "Trevor James."

The gentle giant's smile grew larger and exclaimed, "Fantastic name!"

Trevor swallowed nervously and asked timidly, "What's your name?"

"'agrid."

Suddenly, a squeal came out of Elizabeth's lips. Everyone turned to look at her curiously, and, Elizabeth blushed, embarrassed. She couldn't have helped it. This was Hagrid! As in the Hagrid that given Dudley a pig's tail and saved her father from those evil Dursleys. "Your Hagrid?"

Hagird gave the girl a puzzled look and replied, "Uh yes, and you're 'arry and 'ermione's daughter?"

Elizabeth beamed and exclaimed, "Elizabeth Potter!" Before the man could answer, Elizabeth went into babbling mode. "Oh! I've read so much about you! You saved daddy from the Dursley's. Gave Dudley a pig tail. You also have a half-brother, Gwarp, that likes my mum a lot! And you take care of such cool creatures! It's so fantastic to meet you!"

Hagrid shot an amused look at Hermione and said, "My 'ermoine, her personality's like a mini you. And 'ow'd she learn so much about me?"

Hermione looked at her daughter who ignored the adults conversation and continued babbling. Hermione giggled and looked at her husband, who was staring at her adoringly. She finally turned back to Hagrid and replied, "Well, she read J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books."

Hagrid gave her a surprised look, "There books 'bout 'arry?" Before the couple could answer, the half-giant clucked his tongue. "'ow'd a muggle find out about us wizards? And ain't the way you and 'arry got together a little bit inappropriate for that girl of yer's to read?" At that comment the two Potter children's heads snapped to stare at their parents curiously.

The couple blushed, but, decided to ignore the comment. Instead, Harry changed the topic, "Well, where are everyone else? I haven't seen them in years! Plus! I'd like to show off my beautiful family to those ugly blokes, I call my friends." Just as he finished the sentence, Hermione and Elizabeth had playfully slapped his either arm simultaneously. Trevor just giggled.

Hagrid chuckled at the love the family showed each other. Then, the group heard a voice come from behind Hagrid saying, "Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with this ugly bloke for now, Harry."

To be continued…

A/n I am so sorry I haven't been posting. I've been too busy. I know that's not an excuse, but, when I have time (which is not very often) I write a little bit. But I have exams coming up and about five projects due the same day (four of which are from the same subject) then two projects later in the week. I know that only excuses about two weeks from now , but, before I had ten projects (not due on the same day but mostly on the same week) and tons of homework. Sounds like a stupid excuse? Well, it's true. I feel the closer we get to exams, teachers just have to give us more homework. Which sucks butt. But, anyway, it's almost summer, and I'm guaranteed to write a whole lot more.

Sorry again.

-Claire


End file.
